Adopted
by Elsey Snape
Summary: Charlie goes to New York with Bart and meets the family. Blair decides that Charlie needs a new name and a new wardrobe.
1. Prologue

Summary: Too short to summarize this part but Bart gives Chuck up for adoption. GIve me your thoughts about this. I have about 3000 words written already but I'd like some feedback about Chuck's childhood with his adopted parents. Like if you want to a kind of progression or just jump right to when Bart meets up with him again.

Adopted

Prologue

1991

Bart really did believe he was doing the right thing as he signed the papers giving up his parental rights to his son. He looked at his baby boy one last time and shook hands with his son's adoptive father. They had agreed that Bart would see him when he was older and could understand everything, why Bart was giving him up, that Bart did in fact love his son but that he didn't think he could take care of him the way he deserved.

Bart watched his week old son be carried away by his new parents. Parents who could love him the way Bart knew he could not love his son. Charles would be happy with them. They were good people. He had his private investigator working overtime to make sure they were decent people. They lived comfortably in Connecticut; his son would be well cared for. For his own peace of mind, he had told the Baileys that he would send them money every month. He didn't tell them how much. They would find out soon enough. He hadn't wanted an argument with them, they could do as they liked with the money, as long as Charles was cared for.

A/N: yeah, really short, but let me know what you think!!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sixteen years later

2007

Charlie Bailey looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good. Plain white tee, loose jeans, and flip flops. He pulled a hoodie on over his tee shirt and smirked. He ran his hand through his hair, no product, barely combed. It was his sixteenth birthday and his friends were supposedly throwing him a big party that weekend. It was a big weekend and though he seldom got excited he was looking forward to the party. He checked his book bag to make sure he had that stupid English paper that he had stayed up until two finishing. He would never hear the end of it from his troll of a teacher if he forgot another assignment.

He walked down the stairs because his mother always hated when he ran in the house. His parents were sitting at the kitchen counter talking quietly but as he approached they stopped talking. "Because that doesn't make me paranoid." His mother stood and kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday, Charlie. I made your favorite for breakfast."

"Ah, thanks mom. That sounds great. Good morning dad." Charlie gave his dad a hug from behind nearly knocking him off his stool.

"Good morning, champ. Happy birthday." His dad smiled at him. They had had a talk the night before about a girl in his class. Charlie could barely concentrate when she was around and his nearly perfect grade point average and his stellar lacrosse record were taking a hit. "You get that paper done?" Charlie nodded and sat down as his mom set a plate of Belgian waffles with a smiley face made of whipped cream and strawberries.

"Thanks mom. This looks great."

"Well, nothing is too good for my baby." She touched his cheek and sighed. He looked at her curiously but shook his head. "What time will you be home tonight, Charlie?"

"Uh, same time as usual. I have to tutor this kid for like a half hour and then I have play rehearsal so I should be home for dinner. Why? You planning something special for me?" He knew his parents had something planned the way they would stop talking whenever he came in the room, he just couldn't figure it out.

"Well, you are going to have a visitor tonight. We just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be getting home too late."

"Who's coming? Is George coming up from school? It'd be so great if I got to see him. I've really missed him."

"No, honey, it's not George." Charlie's mom looked to her husband and he nodded, signally that it was time to tell Charlie who was coming. "Sweetie, your birth father is coming to see you tonight. We agreed that he could come up when you were older to see you and talk to you."

"Oookaay. Well, that's interesting. He's not weird or anything is he?"

His mom smiled, "No, sweetie. He's perfectly normal. We've kept in touch with him so he knows all about you, and he is looking forward to meeting you and talking with you."

Charlie nodded. He didn't quite understand and he didn't really want to meet the man who had given him up when he was just a few days old. "Okay, well I should be getting to school. I love you guys." He kissed his mom and gave his dad a pat on the back.

He got to the door and turned back to them. "Are you guys okay with this? His coming to see me?"

"Of course, we are. He is your father. He should have been in your life the whole time. Maybe now he can be. And you might discover some things about yourself in the process." His dad smiled at him, and his mother nodded in agreement.

"Have a good day, sweetie. We love you." He smiled at his parents and left for school.

Charlie walked down the sidewalk and when he got to the mailbox, turned around and sighed. He shook his head and walked down the street and down the three blocks to his high school. Charlie rolled his eyes as he thought about his birth father. He had always known that he was adopted, but he knew his parents loved him so it never bothered him. George was his favorite cousin. Actually the only cousin he ever really saw and the only one of his cousins who treated him like he was really a part of the family. The rest of his cousins were older and lived all over the country. But George was almost a big brother to him.

Charlie didn't really want to meet with this man though. He didn't really know the circumstances surrounding his adoption but he knew that it happened a lot faster than most adoptions. That probably meant something but he didn't really care at that moment. He had a math test first period and a girl to avoid thinking about.

Said girl was his lab partner in third period chemistry. He loved science but in this particular class, with this particular lab partner, Charlie couldn't do anything right. In fact, two weeks ago, he had managed to set off the fire alarm and the sprinklers.

"So, it's your birthday, right?" Corrina always sat next to him even if they weren't doing lab work. She would copy off of him even though he knew she could do the work herself. He didn't care though. He was surprised that she said anything to him though. Usually, she only talked to him about their assignments.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it is. How'd you know?"

"I heard some of the guys saying happy birthday to you earlier. You never said anything to me about it. If I had known I woulda got you something." Corrina smiled at Charlie.

"Well, thanks, I guess? Anyway, the guys are having a party for me this weekend. You should come." Charlie instantly regretted saying that, "But I totally understand if you don't-"

"Calm down, Charlie. Geez, it's like you never asked out a girl. I would love to come to your party. Text me and let me know the details." She smiled and looked at the clock as the bell rang. "Time to go. See you later." Just as she got to the door, she turned back and blew a kiss to him, "happy birthday," and walked out the door. He let out a breath and shook his head.

Charlie Bailey was not a nerd or a dork or anything of that sort. He wasn't overly popular, either. He was well-known, well-liked, an upstanding young man. He was a rare class of teenager who transcended the normal boundaries of the various cliques in a high school. He was athletic, handsome, smart, down to earth. He was the all-American high school boy. The son any father would be proud to call his own.

He often wondered what his life would be like if his father hadn't abandoned him as a helpless baby. He liked to think that it would be similar, that his father would be like his adoptive dad. He could tell his dad anything. His mother was a saint, willing to go to the moon for her baby even though the most he ever asked for was her waffles. But deep down, Charlie knew his life would be completely different because he wouldn't have a mother for whatever reason and his father apparently cared so little for him that he could leave his son just a few days after being born. Charlie may be young, but he was pretty sure that being born was pretty traumatic for a kid.

So, after play rehearsal, he walked the three blocks home with his iPod blaring. His eyes immediately went to the black car sitting in his driveway and he felt his stomach flutter. With all the excitement of asking Corrina to his party and school and play rehearsal, he had nearly forgotten that his birth father had come to see him. Nearly.

Not ready to go in quite yet, he took his ear buds out and sat under the window on the porch so that if his parents looked out, they wouldn't see him. He could hear the voices inside. His mother's laugh, his father smooth baritone voice, and an unfamiliar voice. Not entirely cold, but lacking the warmth his dad's voice contained. He wondered if his birth father had ever married, he had always assumed that his parents weren't together for whatever reason. Charlie pulled out his phone and checked the time. 6:15. His parents would worry if he didn't go in soon.

TBC

A/N: Okay so next chapter Bart and Charlie are gonna meet and talk. Gimme some feedback please!!!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming please!!

Chapter Two

Charlie took his ear buds out and sat under the window on the porch so that if his parents looked out, they wouldn't see him. He could hear the voices inside. His mother's laugh, his father's smooth baritone voice, and an unfamiliar voice. Not entirely cold, but lacking the warmth his dad's voice contained. He wondered if his birth father had ever married, he had always assumed that his parents weren't together for whatever reason. Charlie pulled out his phone and checked the time. 6:15. His parents would worry if he didn't go in soon.

Sighing, Charlie stood and went into the house. He walked into the living room where his parents were sitting with a man Charlie had only seen once before when he was six. His parents didn't know about that though. His mother crossed the room and hugged him. "Charlie! You're home. Come in here and sit down, sweetie."

Charlie sat down between his dad and his mom, across from the stranger. The stranger looked at him curiously and nodded a hello. Charlie smiled nervously. "Hi." Charlie looked around the room nervously, not willing to look the man in the face.

"I had better go check on dinner. Tommy, come help me?" Charlie's mother looked at her husband expectantly.

"Of course, dear. We'll call you when it's ready." He squeezed Charlie's shoulder as he stood and gave him an encouraging smile.

The stranger continues to study Charlie intently. Charlie continued to look around the room nervously. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bart Bass." Charlie nodded. He was out of questions. Sure, there were things he wanted to know but he knew anything he asked would probably have a long answer. Probably not a good one, but still long.

"Your parents were telling me about the play you're working on. Sounds interesting." Charlie shrugged. "You're not the least bit interested in talking to me?" Charlie thought he almost sounded hurt.

"This was kinda sprung on me this morning so I haven't really been able to digest that you're here." Charlie's phone beeped. He pulled it out, ignoring Bart's sigh, and responded to the text with a smile. Corrina. She had been texting him all day since third period. He put his phone back after silencing it. "Sorry. Friend of mine keeps texting me."

Bart nodded. "My stepchildren do the same thing. I understand."

"So you're married? Have any other kids?"

"Yes, I am married. Just the two stepchildren but I believe my wife would like another child."

"How long have you been married?"

"Only a few months, but we were together for over eight years on and off." Charlie nodded, not knowing what else to do. He slumped back further into the couch.

"This is incredibly awkward for me."

"Yes, I think I can relate."

"You're older than I thought you would be." The phone rang, interrupting the quiet. Charlie figured his parents would answer it but it continued to ring. "I should answer this," Charlie sighed as he looked at the caller id. Bart nodded as Charlie answered the phone. "Hello? Hi, Mrs. H. Yes, I will be there with bells on. Okay, I will remember to tell her. Okay, I will. No, ma'am I wouldn't dream of it. Tell Bradyn I said hello. Goodnight. Sorry. That was Mrs. Harris calling to remind Mom about something down at her church. She's my math teacher and a dreadfully terrifying woman which is probably why my parents didn't answer the phone."

"Is each mutually exclusive?"

"Dreadfully terrifying and being a math teacher? No, the math doesn't bother me; she is just a very intense woman. Really, really scary."

Bart smirked, nodding. "I had a few teachers like that in school. I can understand." Charlie laughed lazily.

"So, why are you here? I thought this kind of thing didn't happen until after I turn eighteen and private investigators and all that crap. At least that's how it is on television."

Bart smiled genuinely. His son was delightfully naive about his financial situation it would seem. "Well, it was agreed at the time of your adoption that I could come and see you when you were old enough to understand everything." Charlie nodded. "And, I think that at sixteen you should be more than old enough to understand all that I have to tell you. Hopefully you won't hate me too terribly for it."

Charlie stood and wandered around the room a moment then turned to Bart. "Do you want to see my room?"

"Yes, I'd like that. Your parents thought you should be here to show it to me if you wanted."

"Yeah, they're good about respecting my privacy. Okay, come on. I'll show you." Bart followed Charlie up to his bedroom. The door was bare of anything except for an old faded t-shirt thumb tacked to the front. "That's from leadership camp in eighth grade. The shirt doesn't fit anymore so I made it a decoration."

"Leadership camp?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I've been class president since eighth grade. Lame, I know, but I think it's gotten to the point where people expect me to do stuff like that. Oh, and this," he pointed to a collage on his wall "is a bunch of pictures of me and my boys at that camp and at lacrosse camp and that stupid science camp Dad made me go to a few years ago. I've got all kinds of pictures. You can have some if you want. I have stacks and stacks of them. And a couple albums somewhere. I think Mom knows where they are." He leaned in and quietly added, "She cleans my room when I'm not home for a few days so I don't know what she's done with some of my stuff."

Bart laughed softly. Charlie seemed happy. Bart knew his son wouldn't have been this happy if he had stayed with him. "I would like that." He of course had pictures that the Baileys had sent to him over the years but this was more special because his son was offering them to him. "So, any girls in your life?"

Charlie laughed and sat on his bed. "A few. But one in particular causes all kinds of chaos in my world when she's around."

"Really? What's special about her?"

"Everything. The way she talks, her smile, her laugh. The way she copies my homework even though I know she has it done and it's probably better than mine. I'm a lot more perceptive than people give me credit for. They take one look at this handsome face and think I can't see things." Charlie said shaking his head.

Bart looked at his son, thinking he may continue. When he didn't, Bart sighed and looked around the bedroom. The window overlooked the backyard and he could see the sun setting in the west. The desk was perfectly organized, pens and pencils were separated, papers stacked neatly.

They heard a knock on the door. "Hey guys, dinner's about ready if you want to head down."

"Okay, thanks, Mom. We'll be down in a few minutes." Charlie's mom left the room. Bart looked at Charlie and sighed.

"You're happy right?"

"Yes, I really am. If you want to wash up or anything the bathroom's at the end of the hall." Bart nodded and left the room to clean up for dinner.

Charlie looked out his window at the waning sun. He wondered how dinner would be but he didn't linger on it. He would find out soon enough.

He went out into the hallway to wait for Bart so that he wouldn't be lost when on the way to the dining room. He came out and they walked downstairs to join Charlie's parents.

They walked into the dining room and Charlie pointed the chair across from his and Bart sat down. Thomas and Emily came in and joined them. "The food looks great, Mom." Emily smiled at her son.

"Thank you son. But I think you're going to like dessert more." Charlie grinned and happily ate his dinner and told his parents about his day.

"You finally asked her out, huh?" Charlie nodded. "To your party?" Another nod. "It's about time. That's great, sport."

"Oh, my baby's going on a date. I must be getting old." His mother winked at him and Charlie rolled his eyes. His parents were so dramatic sometimes.

"You know, you are making it seem like I've never been out with a girl before. I have had dates before."

"Yes, but not with Corrina. You've only liked this girl for ten years." Charlie blushed. He hadn't told Bart that, not that it should really matter, but it was embarrassing.

"Mom, can we please be done talking about this?"

"Yes, you're embarrassing the poor boy, Em."

"Oh, you know me. I just get emotional sometimes."

"Yeah, it's totally fine. Changing the subject. It's my birthday, so that means presents. When do I get presents?"

Charlie's parents smiled at each other. "Calm down. You act like you just turned six not sixteen. After dessert." Charlie accepted that and continued eating.

Charlie looked across the table at Bart who hadn't said a word since his parents entered the room. "How long are you staying in town, Mr. Bass?" Bart looked at Charlie. He hadn't even considered staying longer than this evening. He was surprised that the meeting hadn't yet taken an explosive turn. The Bass jet was being refueled at the nearest airport at that very moment.

"I'm going back to New York tonight." Charlie almost looked disappointed but quickly recovered, but not quickly enough for the adults at the table to miss.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering because I was going to see if you wanted to come to my game tomorrow." Charlie finished his dinner and asked to be excused.

"What about cake? And your presents?" His mother was always worried when her son didn't want cake. He loved desserts of any kind, especially cake and ice cream. And to refuse gifts was just unheard of.

"Can we do it in a little bit? I kinda want to be alone for a few minutes." His parents nodded, worriedly. Bart was almost oblivious to the drama, but he knew something was amiss. What teenager would favor being alone instead of receiving presents? He had been excited a few minutes before, but now seemed apathetic, much like that Archibald boy his stepdaughter snuck around with when his girlfriend wasn't around.

Bart stood up from the table. "If you would excuse me, I have a phone call to make." Without waiting for a reply, he went into the living room and called his wife. "Lily, hello, darling. How are you and the kids?"

_"Bart! We're all fine. How was your trip to France? Productive?"_

"Oh yes, very. I'll be home late tonight but I had to make a stop in Connecticut to see Charles."

_"Really? You didn't tell me about that."_

"Yes, I know and I will tell you all about it in the morning. But right now I was wondering if you would have any objections to my asking his parents if he could come spend a few weeks with us over the summer. Maybe take him to the Hamptons or to Europe." Lily didn't answer immediately. "Lily?"

_"Well, darling, he's your son. If you want to ask, go ahead. I won't stop you." _Bart knew there was more to it, but did not press the issue.

"Thank you dear. Don't wait up for me. I'm not sure how late I'll be."

_"I will see you in the morning then. I love you."_

"I love you, too, Lily." He ended the call and went back to the dining room. Thomas was clearing the table and Emily was just sitting at the table looking through a day planner.

"He seems attached to you already." Emily looked at Bart questioningly. "You must have made an impression on him. He doesn't normally invite people specifically to watch him play."

Bart was surprised. In eight years he had never connected with his stepchildren this way. He never took the time, he supposed. "You should go find him, and see if he wants his cake now. We should do it before it gets too late." Thomas looked at Bart expectantly."I think I heard him go out to the back. He's not far." Bart nodded.

Bart went to the back porch, completely at a loss for what to do. He was never any good at consoling children. Well, his only experience was his half-brother Jack. When Jack's parents died, Bart had inherited the little brat. Well, 'little' was misleading, Jack had been fifteen, but even at age 28 he still had the emotional range of a two year old.

"Charlie?" Bart didn't exactly know where to look, and it was nearly dark in the back yard except for the light from the back street.

Bart could make out the outline of his son sitting on a swing on a swing set that looked like it was ready to fall over. "I'm over here, Mr. Bass."

"Your parents wanted to know if you were ready to come back in. It's getting late."

"We should talk before you leave. Really talk, I mean. I thought I'd have more time."

Bart nodded. "We can talk. I'm in no rush but I would like to get back home tomorrow. I've been away for a while."

"Okay after cake we'll talk. Then you can leave if you want."

They went back into the house and had the cake and ice cream. Charlie opened his presents and thanked his parents. He hadn't been expecting anything major but his dad bought him new equipment for lacrosse and his mom as always bought him clothes. At least this year, she got him clothes he would wear.

Bart and Charlie went back upstairs to Charlie's bedroom and Charlie shut the door to give them more privacy even though he was sure his parents were staying downstairs. They looked at each other awkwardly, neither knowing where to start. Bart felt his stomach flutter when he saw Charlie rub his neck nervously. Lily had teased him mercilessly for years about that particular nervous habit, so much that he had to train himself not to do it.

"So, you obviously weren't some teenager who knocked up his girlfriend. What happened?" Charlie was tired of the awkward silence and he still hadn't learned to be subtle. He had many talents, but subtlety wasn't one of them.

Bart was slightly taken aback by the bluntness of the question but he answered as honestly as he could. "This is hard for me to discuss so bear with me a moment." Charlie nodded as he could understand that. Bart looked out into the blackness of the night. After a moment Bart started. "I was married to your mother for three years and she wanted for only one thing: a child. We tried for over a year and very nearly gave up, but then she called me when I was away and told me that she was pregnant. I cannot tell you how happy that made me. The only thing I wanted at that point in my life was to make my family happy. My beautiful wife and my unborn child."

Bart turned to Charlie to gauge his reaction. Charlie was staring at the floor, unmoving. "She died in childbirth and I fell apart. I wasn't raised by the most pleasant of people. My parents both worked all the time and even then we still had next to nothing. My mother died when I was seven and my stepfather nearly ignored me. Eventually I went to live with my father in Brooklyn but things weren't much better there. He had a wife who didn't do anything for me, and he never looked at me. I knew that if I had Misty with me I could raise you well but without her, I knew that things would be so much worse. I wanted you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted is your happiness. From the moment my wife told me she was going to have you."

"So, you just wanted me to be happy. How did you know I would be happy with the people who adopted me? They could have turned out to be cult leaders or something."

Bart smiled softly. "Even in my distress I knew I had to be sure about the people I let adopt you. They know about it so I have no problem telling you. I had an investigator looking into every aspect of their lives, their backgrounds, family history, everything. I told him to leave no stone unturned. Can you understand all that?"

"Yes, I think so. So, what do you think of my life?" Charlie apparently was done with the serious talk because he leaned back in his chair and put his feet on his desk.

Bart smiled and sat down on his bed. "It looks like you have a nice life. Your parents care about you, you have good friends, you don't seem to be a drug addict." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah, definitely don't do drugs. Too many people are looking over my shoulder and I'm too busy to get caught up in that crap." Bart nodded. He wasn't sure what Charlie meant by that, but he wouldn't complain.

"I know I already asked this, but you are happy, right?"

Charlie smiled. "Yes, Mr. Bass. I'm very happy. I couldn't be happier."

Bart and Charlie talked for about another hour, mostly about Corrina and lacrosse. Bart knew he had done the right thing by giving his son away but he wished he hadn't. His son was a fine young man.

Once Charlie went to sleep, Bart went downstairs to talk to his parents. They were in the living room. The television was on but it seemed as if neither was paying much attention to it. Thomas saw Bart standing in the doorway. "Bart. Did it go well?"

Bart entered the living room and sat on the sofa. "Yes, it did. Thank you for letting us talk. He is a wonderful boy." Emily smiled. "I was hoping to ask a favor that may seem out of line, but I would really appreciate it if you would consider it."

"Go ahead."

"Well, I would live it if Charlie could come down and spend a few weeks this summer with me and my family in New York. It's entirely up to you but it would mean a lot to me."

Emily shook her head. "He has too many things to do this summer. Soccer camp and lacrosse camp. Leadership camp. There is just no way. He'll barely be home as it is."

Bart nodded. He had expected that but he had to try. "That's fine. I completely understand. I should be leaving. Thank you again for everything." Bart showed himself out. He had called for his driver a few minutes ago and he had heard the car pull up. The plane was being fired up and should be ready to take off by the time he arrived at the airport.

CBCBCBCB

Next up: Lily and Bart talk and tragedy strikes!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

New York City

The next day

Serena Bass strutted down the halls of Constance Billard. Her best friend beside her along with their minions. It was almost the end of their sophomore year and they couldn't be happier, even if things were a bit boring at the moment. "So you are coming over tonight, right? Bart's home and I really don't think I can handle him without my BFF." Serena loved Blair even if she was screwing Blair's boyfriend and had been for several months. Blair was completely oblivious.

"Of course, I'm coming over. I wouldn't miss a chance to see you before you go away for the summer, leaving me to my mother's tender mercies." Blair rolled her eyes and shook her head. Serena knew all about her family issues and Blair knew about Serena's. Serena hated her stepfather and was pretty sure that Bart had no real fatherly feelings for her (or any emotion whatsoever). But Serena pretended it didn't bother her and Blair was almost content to allow her to keep up the happy family charade.

"Great! So dinner and _Tiffany's_?" Blair nodded, smiling. Their lives were almost boring but it was safe. And safe is what Serena and Blair wanted most for their lives. They were both sick of all the shake ups their families had endured the past few months and were so happy to be able to leave the city for the summer. Even if they wouldn't see each other for two months.

They walked outside to the courtyard where they could mingle with the St. Jude's boys. Lunchtime was Blair's favorite part of the day because she could talk to her boyfriend and have her best friend by her side. Lunch was Serena's least favorite time because she had to watch Blair and Nate act like the perfect couple when she knew it was an act. Nate had no real feelings for Blair and Serena knew it. He only stayed with her because it made his parents happy. And Nate was a bit of a loner, so he didn't have many friends except for that Humphrey kid, but Serena could never remember his first name. Nate was happy to keep Blair by his side so that he wouldn't be completely alone.

After school, Serena rode home in Bart's limo with her best friend and they talked happily about boys and Gossip Girl. There was always some ridiculous rumor posted on that site about them or their friends and it was a kick to stay up on everything.

They rode up the elevator to the Bass penthouse where Serena had lived for two years. Bart and her mother had gotten married a few months before but they had lived together here since he proposed. Serena and Erik, her little brother, had never really taken to Bart but Lily Bass loved her husband and he was never overly harsh to the children and he kept a close watch on them.

One they stepped off the elevator, Serena and Blair could immediately hear Lily and Bart discussing his trip. They tried to avoid talking to them but her mother saw her and they had to say hello.

"Hi, Mom. Bart, welcome home." She smiled and he rose and gave her an awkward hug. They had never been a touchy feely family, so this action had taken her by surprise.

"Hello, Serena. Blair, will you be joining us for dinner?"

"If it's all right with you and Mrs. Bass of course. I'd love to." Blair put on her nicest smile. She wasn't overly comfortable around Bart, but then, no one really was. But Blair knew how to act around people as important as Bart Bass and her mother would kill her if she embarrassed herself in front of him.

"Your father was just telling me about his trip." Serena rolled her eyes. She hated when her mother called Bart that. Sure, he had adopted her and Erik when they got married but that didn't make him her father.

"Well, we're glad to have you back, Bart. Blair and I are going up to my room now. Excuse us." She grabbed Blair's hand and dragged her upstairs before they could protest. "God, I hate them sometimes." Serena groaned into her pillow after throwing herself onto her bed.

"Yeah, I know, S." Blair said sympathetically.

Life was quiet in the Bass household until a week later when Bart received a phone call as he and Lily spent a quiet evening at home.

"It's Charlie. I should take this. I told him he could call me whenever he wanted." Lily smiled and nodded. "Hello?"

_"Hi, Bart. It's Charlie. Um, so uh, there's been an accident..."_

"What kind of accident?" Lily looked over at her husband, concerned.

_"Well, my parents were on their way to my game and this car crossed the center line and hit them head on. They didn't make it..." _Charlie's voice trailed off. Bart could hear his sniffling softly.

"Well, is there anything I can do for you?" Charlie didn't immediately reply. "Charles, are you there?"

_"Yes, I'm here. You see, the thing is, my parents had it in their will that if anything should happen to them that you would take custody of me..."_ Bart didn't know what to say.

"Well, Charlie, if that's what you want, of course, we'd be happy to have you come live with us." Lily's eyes widened as she heard her husband say this. He looked at her and seemed like her was just as surprised at the words he said.

_"Well, I don't really have anyone else. Not that I wouldn't want to come live with you, it's just I have a life here. I mean, you saw it. I have friends and school and everything. I don't want to have to start over." _Bart understood but he saw no other way.

"I think it's for the best, Charlie. It's what your parents wanted. And if their families don't protest, we should seriously consider this." Of course Bart wanted his son with him. He was now in a much better place in his life that he could love his son the way he needed.

_"I know you were just here, but can you come back? I'm staying with my best friend but they're smothering me with affection and cookies. Like cookies and hugs are going to make me feel better. I just don't' want to be on my own right now."_

Bart nodded. "I can rearrange some things and be there by tomorrow evening. Is that soon enough?"

_"Yeah, that's great actually. How long can you stay? I don't want you to get in trouble at work or anything." _Bart chuckled softly.

"That will never be a problem, son. I will be there for as long as you need me."

_"Thanks. You really don't know what this means to me."_

"It's fine, really. Are you all right? Can I do anything for you before I come up?"

_"Yeah, I think I'm just in shock. But just get here as soon as you can. And I really appreciate it, Bart."_

Bart smiled. "Anything for you, son. You should get some rest. You sound exhausted."

Charlie sighed. _"Yeah, I'm pretty beat. I'll be going to bed now. Thanks again, Bart. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Good night, Charles." Bart ended the call and turned to his wife. She looked angry. "Please don't fight me on this."

"How can you agree to leave for an indeterminate amount of time and also say that this boy is welcome to come live with us? Serena and Erik don't even know about him!"

"And whose fault is that? I wanted to let them know everything but you thought it was a bad idea. That it would only hurt them or confuse them. Not that it matters because apparently I connected more with Charles in two hours than I have with either of your children in eight years."

"Maybe you should make yourself more emotionally available to them. They both need the love of a father and only you can give that to them."

"Charles just lost the two people in the world who cared about him most. He needs me to step up and be the man I should have been sixteen years ago. He doesn't have anybody else. The rest of his so-called family never treated him as one of their own. The only family member he likes is his 19 year old cousin who is finishing his first year of college. Lily, I'm all he has right now. Can you try to understand that? Please?"

Lily nodded, not really convinced and still not happy. There used to be a time when she could frown and Bart would pander to her every whim. Bart smiled and kissed her forehead, announcing that he had an early day tomorrow and needed to go to bed.

Early the next morning, Bart packed his bags and talked quietly to his assistant about the next few days. His wife stirred in her sleep. Ending the call, Bart sat on the bed and touched her cheek. "I'm leaving soon and when I return, I will have Charles with me. I would appreciate it if you and the kids welcomed him into the family. He's hurt and alone and he's going to feel lost. He will need the support of his family."

"I can't promise that Serena and Erik will be on board but I will make Charles feel at home." Lily gave Bart her best smile. He nodded, kissing her and called for his valet to take his bags down to the car.

"I will call you soon. I love you, Lil. Tell the kids goodbye for me." Lily nodded. Bart left and Lily slumped back into the bed. She wasn't looking forward to having another teenager in the house but the boy did need a home. And Bart was his father, after all. She only hoped that Charles didn't possess the womanizing personality her husband often showed.

CBCBCBCB

A/N: Keep the reviews coming!! I don't know why but when I posted Chapter 2, the story didn't go to the top of the list? Anyone know why? And on another note, at the end of Monday's ep, did anyone else think Nate was gonna tell Blair to be with Chuck? Cuz I thought that for like a second. Literally.

I don' t really know what is gonna happen with poor Charlie but he is coming to NYC to live with Bart and will go to St. Jude's. Interaction with Dan and Nate is planned but I don't know if I'm gonna have any Chair going on.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I skipped over the week Bart spends in Connecticut... It was taking too long to write. We can revisit it if there is interest. The CB line break actually stands for Charlie Bailey although I understand where the confusion may come from. I have decided that there will be Chair but it's not immediate, Blair doesn't make the best first impression, but there's going to be a lot of interaction between the two. Thanks for the reviews, I love them!!

Chapter Four

One week later

Charlie was more than surprised to see a small airplane with "Bass Industries" written on it. He shook his head and followed Bart quietly into the limo. Bart apparently had phone calls to return while they were driving, so for the two hour long drive, Charlie sat in his seat staring at the window. He listened to music constantly to drown out his raging thoughts.

He had doubts of course. Doubts that this was such a terrible idea, he barely knew the man sitting next to him. He had never met his father's wife or her children so who knew if they would be bearable? He had never been to New York City before, so he didn't know that he would like it, but he did know that he would miss his hometown and his friends terribly. He didn't know if he would make new friends- he had heard that New Yorkers weren't the friendliest of people. He didn't know why they were flying in a jet that had his birth father's last name on it. Did he own the plane? How well off was he if he had his own plane?

All these questions were too much for him to think about, so he attempted to drown them out by listening to the most random crap he could find. Before they embarked their trip, he had sat at home for the last time downloading songs and adding them to his iPod. He had done this for roughly four hours. Then Bart had come in to tell him that it was time to leave his former life behind. Well, not in so many words.

Before he knew it, the car stopped and Bart was looking at him expectantly. He gathered his things and followed Bart out of the limo. He thanked the man holding the door and he looked rather surprised. Charlie didn't know that Bart's driver wasn't normally acknowledged. Charlie was floored to find out later that Bart owned not only the building where they lived, but also some of the finest hotels in the world.

Charlie obediently followed Bart to the elevator and rode the forty floors to the very top of the building. "I hope you aren't afraid of heights." Bart thought he was making a joke but Charlie had been slightly terrified of heights ever since he fell out of a tree when he was six. But Charlie simply smiled and let it pass. If he had windows in his room he would simply keep the curtains closed.

They exited the elevator to find a woman with blonde hair waiting for them. She smiled at Bart and kissed him. "Hello, dear." Charlie guessed it was his wife.

"Lily. It's good to be home. This is my son, Charles. Charles, this is my wife, Lily." They looked at each other, neither much impressed, but shook hands and smiled politely at one another.

"It's wonderful to have you here. My children should be back soon, they just went for a walk."

"A walk? It's ninety degrees out there."

Lily nodded and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know, but they insisted they wanted to go out for while. Well, let's get you settled in, shall we?" She turned back to Charlie who stood there dumbly before nodding.

A man whom Charlie presumed to be a servant of some kind almost forced his bags away from him and followed them upstairs and to his bedroom. Bart had called ahead to make sure it was ready but he had no idea if Charlie would want to do anything to it.

The bag stealer set his things on the floor upon entering the room and with a glare from Lily was dismissed. Charlie glared at her but Lily didn't seem to notice or maybe she just didn't care. The room was nice enough, but Charlie didn't really care what it looked like as long as he had a functional desk and a comfortable bed. Bart and Lily left him alone to settle in and he started to unpack. Bart had promised that the rest of his things would come by the end of the week, so he had some clothes and some other things that he didn't trust with strangers or anyone for that matter.

As he had promised, Charlie called Corrina the first chance he had. They had had a great time at his party which seemed like a lifetime ago, when in reality it had been two weeks. But two days later, Charlie's world was turned upside down and now he was in New York, a hundred miles from everyone he knows or cares about. He had told her he was leaving the day he found out. She was upset but she said they had a few pretty awesome days and they would always be friends.

"Hey, Corrina."

"About time you called me. You make it there ok?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Apparently Bart is some kind of tycoon. We live in a hotel but he owns it."

"Wow. So it's a nice hotel?"

"Uh, yeah. Right off, this guy takes my stuff and brings it up to my room. Then Bart's wife glares at him and he just leaves. I just hope they get paid well if she's gonna treat them like that."

"Wow, so you have servants and everything? That's crazy."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"Are you doing okay Charlie?"

"Not really. I'm scared."

"Yeah, I know. But remember, you can call me no matter what. Unless I'm at school, we can talk. I always have time for you." Charlie smiled. She was too good to him.

"Yeah, thanks, Corrina. You are the best."

"Yeah, I know." Charlie laughed for the first time that day.

CBCBCB

Serena and Erik were close. They always had been. They knew each other's dirty secrets and they knew each other better than anyone. Erik had always thought Serna was a bit mean to Bart. He had never done anything that Erik knew about to her except maybe take some of their mother's attention from her. Erik considered that a bonus. He may not be the warmest of people but Erik, at the age of thirteen, knew that Bart was much more stable than the other clowns their mother had dated throughout their lives, their own father included.

Their mother had sat them down the week before to tell them about Bart's son, who was apparently coming to live in their house. Erik didn't care but Serena threw a Serena fit and left the house in search of her best friend Blair. She hadn't returned home until that morning. Erik could tell that his mother also wasn't entirely thrilled about having Bart's long lost son come into their quiet, comfortable home.

He knew it as only because she might not be able to manipulate Bart as she had in the past although Erik couldn't see why that would matter.

Erik and Serena loved to take walks in the park when their lives were getting them down, so Serena decided to drag her little brother to the park, away from the madness, just to escape for a few more hours.

They had promised to return to the penthouse for dinner, so they made their way back home, neither talking as they rode the elevator. There was nothing left to be said, nothing left to speculate about. It was time to see Bart's spawn and see what kind of waif he really was.

CBCBCB

Charlie sat on his new bed taking in his new surroundings when he heard footsteps in the hallway. He paid it no mind until he heard a knock at his door. He opened the door to find a beautiful brown haired girl standing on the other side. "So, I heard there was a new Bass in town. I'm Blair Waldorf." She smiled at Charlie and extended her hand which he shook gently.

"Nice to meet you, Blair. I'm Charlie." He didn't bother correcting her about the last name since he had overheard Bart talking to some lawyer about changing his last name to Bass. "Can I ask what you're doing here?"

Blair smiled at the simple boy in front of her. "Well, I came by to see my friend Serena. We're best friends, you know." Charlie didn't know. "And she doesn't seem to be here. You don't know where she is by any chance, do you?" Charlie shook his head. "Too bad. Do you mind?" Blair let herself into Charlie's room. She looked around approvingly. "Nice. Lily has always had excellent taste when it comes to decorating."

"I wouldn't know." Charlie watched the girl. He had no idea what she wanted but he certainly couldn't tell her to leave. He could smell the money on her. He was quickly learning that money meant power and he could definitely feel the power and control radiating from her. He wasn't sure if he should be frightened or amazed by her.

"I don't really like the name Charlie. It isn't fit for a Bass. I think we should call you Charles."

No, now he was just offended. "Excuse me? I've gone by Charlie my whole life, so I don't appreciate some snob telling me she doesn't like my name. If you don't like my name then you don't have to deal with me because I don't think I want to be around someone that vapid."

Blair rolled her eyes, not paying any attention. Instead she proceeded to look through his closet. "Also, you need to dress better. You call these clothes? I call them rags. Throw them out. I'm sure Bart will give you his Platinum card to go shopping for better clothing. I'm coming with you to make sure you're properly attired. No need to thank me."

Charlie pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. This girl was nuts. "Get out."

"What did you say?" Blair glared at Charlie. She wouldn't stand for some orphan saying things like that to her. She was Blair fucking Waldorf. No one talked to her that way.

"You heard me, princess. Get the hell out of here. I don't need you telling me how to live my life, so get the hell out. I didn't ask for your help. I don't want it." She didn't move. In fact, she stood her ground and glared at him for several minutes until Lily walked in to call Charlie for dinner.

"Blair! This is a surprise. Will you be staying for dinner? You know you are always welcome here." Lily smiled warmly at Blair who smiled sweetly right back.

"Yes, Lily, I would love to. I was just getting acquainted with your darling stepson, Charles. It's been lovely speaking with you, Charles. I'm sure we'll be great friends." She smiled sweetly at him and followed Lily out the door. Charlie had a sudden desire to vomit, but dutifully followed the two women downstairs for dinner.

Dinner was like nothing Charlie had ever experienced. He finally met Serena and Erik. Erik seemed nice but Serena acted too much like her mother. She spent the whole time talking happily to Blair about some party that was coming up. Erik actually tried to get him to talk, asking him about his interests like sports and music. Bart was quiet the whole time, barely paying any attention to the conversations going on in front of him. Lily was quiet as well but she was listening more actively.

Charlie wasn't really paying attention to Blair and Serena until Blair started talking about Charlie. Bart almost noticeably looked up at this. "Charles and I are going clothes shopping together. The so-called clothing he has is just not acceptable. Certainly not suitable for a Bass." She looked at Charlie pointedly, who rolled his eyes. Lily nodded approvingly at Blair and Serena squealed.

"Oh, I wanna come!"

"Of course you're coming, S! Oh, and we can bring Nate too! Honestly, his mother still buys all of his clothes." Blair laughed happily and they began mapping out the plan of attack. Helpless, Charlie looked at Erik who shrugged. They were both at a loss for words.

Erik leaned in and said to Charlie quietly, "If you want I can come and run interference. I know they're a bit much sometimes."

Charlie nodded. "Thanks, you might have to."

"And you might want to learn the art of manipulation while you're getting a new wardrobe with Blair... You'll need that particular skill if you're going to survive." Charlie nodded. That might not be a bad idea.

CBCBCB

Review please!!


End file.
